Inuyasha Gone Obscene
by Kuronohime
Summary: Hot tempers flare. Kagome's being too... obscene?
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha gone obscene**

by Kuronohime

*

Disclaimer: Rumiko is always free to offer me the position of co-writer, but for now, I own not even a hair on Inuyasha's fictional head.

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

*

Glossary:

**Kaze no kizu** - Inuyasha's trademark sword attack, literally meaning "Wound of the Wind", often translated as "Wind-Scar"

**Yokoshima** - Fictional place in Sengoku Jidai, word meaning "wicked"

**Yookai - **Finnish translitering of the word "_youkai_", meaning full demon

**Hanyoo **- Finnish translitering of the word "_hanyou_", meaning half demon

**Haori **- Traditional kimono coat

**Seng****oku Jidai** - Era of ancient Japan, known for its many wars

*

"**Kaze no kizu**!!"

A roar echoed through the valley of Yokoshima followed shortly by a great flash of light. Not a heartbeat later, dozens of wild macaque yookais were torn into bits, pieces and bloody lumps. Amidst a heap of intestines and blood stood a young woman with tensed arms that were bending a bow in their grasp, ready to release a series of arrows at any enemy brave enough to face her battle fury. Now the said fury was mostly aimed at a fellow traveller who didn't posses a sufficient amount of decency to advise her to take cover from the crimson shower that would be the doing of his sword.

Kagome glared angrily at the general direction of certain someone hanyoo far behind her and after literally spitting out globs of fur she furiously spat at him: "How about a warning next time you are about to ruin my expensive _new_ jeans with a blood cannon?!"

It took Inuyasha three leaps to get to her side where he could emphasize his word by standing tall in front of her yelling: "It's my fault I just saved your skinny ass from being gang mutilated by a herd of monkey demons?! You should be THANKING me that it's only your outfit that got ruined. And besides, bring along more suitable clothes for shard hunting if you don't want your precious rags to be messed!"

Had Kagome not been covered by gallons of blood, Inuyasha would have seen her blushing furiously from both rage and frustration. She wiped a handful of blood and mud from her face and growled behind her gritted teeth: "If you weren't always in such a hurry to drag me on these hunts, I might actually have the time to change clothes before being carried through the well against my will like a sack of potatoes."

Before Inuyasha could retaliate, Kagome sat him and headed back to camp.

***

At the campsite, Kagome was taking the weight off her feet on a large rock cleaning her bow and arrows, with the best of her abilities, when Inuyasha finally returned from the battle scene. Without giving her so much as a glance, he went straight to the others and chatted briefly with them before snatching Shippo by the tail and leaving again with Kirara following on their heels. Right after his trail Miroku announced something to Sango and left as well.

Kagome humph'ed under her breath before standing up and stretching the numbness out of her tired muscles. It had been a rough day and she was in a desperate need of a relaxing, all-gloomy-feelings-banishing bath. She patted her sore shoulder muscles and leisurely strolled up to her only female companion who was currently setting up a place for a bonfire.

"Sango, I'm heading for the hot springs, you want to join me?"

The older woman politely declined and said that she better help Miroku gather firewood while the demons were hunting for dinner. (In other words, she didn't trust the lecherous monk to be left alone while the women bathed and everyone else was out in the woods.)

***

She scrambled up from the warm and soothing liquid paradise that were hot springs and snatched a towel from a nearby stone to wrap herself in it. Sighing in contemplation, she casually squeezed the water from the long raven hair as she walked up to her bag for clean spare clothing. After rubbing herself dry, she folded the towel next to her soiled garments and proceeded with searching some clean underwear from the sack. First she spotted a pair of pink panties and swiftly pulled them on. Next she was in a search for bras, but to her horror, the only pieces of garments left in the bag were three other pairs of panties, a scarf, black little shorts and a rather revealing tub top. No bras! Obviously the spare clothes were mostly aimed to be used as beachwear. Well, it was summer, but still... She was in a pinch. Who knew how many hundreds of miles they currently were from the well. And from experience, she knew that blood didn't come off from the clothes, no matter how hard and long being scrubbed with soap and water.

However, she had to make the best use of the little she had.

***

Ten minutes later, very skimpily dressed Kagome crept her way back to the camp scanning the surroundings for anything that might have served as a further cover for her. The shorts she wore were only few inches longer than her panties and offered no conceal for her long, smooth legs. The problem with her cherry red tub top was that it continuously skidded down revealing excessive amount of her cleavage, but whenever she pulled it up, it revealed her belly in return. She could only hope that her fellow companions would spare her from unnecessary remarks.

Not long after returning from the springs, she took notice that the demons were still on the hunt for supper, but Sango and Miroku had already returned and rigged up a fire. The slayer and the monk, the latter particularly, took notice of her bare legs and low neckline.

By the looks on the faces of her two friends, she felt she needed to explain herself. But for a person who always carried along a colossal backpack and never quit giving Inuyasha a hard time about his lack of equipping, she felt that the truth about her forgetting to bring along proper spare clothing was too awkward to admit.

"Haha, I know it's different, but I might as well get a tan while were out here. At home I never have the time to go out and have one…" Kagome nervously tailed off while scratching her neck in discomfort. To her relief her companions left it at that. (After Sango gave Miroku a meaningful cough.)

After good half an hour later, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara arrived with plentiful loot. Shippo was the first to run to Kagome, disregarding altogether what she was wearing, and rejoice their successful hunt which included two rabbits Shippo had caught all by himself. Kagome patted his head proudly and complimented him on his hunting skills. Only then she took the time to properly look at Inuyasha who had stopped dead in his tracks, supporting a deer on his left shoulder and holding two overeaten fat rabbits in his right hand.

God knows for what stupid reason, but when Inuyasha looked at her with the smouldering hot eyes of his, she felt a blush creep up her neck and was forced to avert her eyes from his. She heard a big thump just before registering an urgent tug on her arm and saw Inuyasha standing before her. His expression was emotionless and unreadable as he shooed Shippo out of Kagome's lap and picked her up to his own and stormed away.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were left behind blinking in puzzlement.

***

Approximately two miles and mere moments later, Inuyasha found a small clearing near a flowing river and dropped the kicking and complaining girl on the grassy ground under them. Immediately she sprung up like a spring toy and required an explanation for his sudden seizure.

"What the hell was _that_?!" She demanded.

"What the hell is _this_?!" Inuyasha barked right back at her and poked her exposed stomach.

Kagome smacked his hand away in a reflex and tried to cover her abdominal area by pulling down her top. Unfortunately by covering the stomach, the movement uncovered the top of her breasts. Inuyasha almost squirted out a jet of blood upon seeing the ample mounds of pale, inviting flesh and the taunted nipples that stood firmly against the red fabric which had been rubbed against them. (She quite noticeably wasn't wearing her usual chest binding.) To a man of Kagome's time, little cleavage was nothing too extravagant, but in Inuyasha's time, it was considered practically pornographical.

"Excuuuuse me, but it was the only clean thing I had wit…" Kagome began her explanation, but was distracted by Inuyasha's eyes that clearly weren't focused on her face. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Inuyasha swallowed silently and tore his eyes out of her chest. "Whatever the case, it's too..." '_Maddeningly sexy'_ "…obscene." He managed to mutter out while trying desperately to look anywhere else than where he most wanted to.

Kagome was impressed by his use of big words, but none the less, he was still the original cause of her current state of dress and blaming her for his own problems.

"Well, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but unless you plan to take me back home for change of clothes, you'll just have to live with these." She stated and grinned smugly to herself. Either way he was going to be irritated.

Inuyasha contemplated on his choices and, sure enough, he wasn't too happy in any available option. He could have offered his fire rat fur to her to wear, but quite frankly, it was probably as dirty as Miroku's mind and Kagome fussed a great deal about that personal high-geen.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the view, but he knew that his appreciation was shared by all the other heterosexual men in Japan. And even though Miroku, for example, was one of the closest people in the word to him, he'd rip his testicles off and shove 'em down his throat should he ever lay a finger on Kagome.

The gentle rush of the river was clearly audible in the background the while it took Inuyasha to came to a decision.

"Fine, I'll compromise. First thing tomorrow, we'll go to the nearest village and get you some proper garments." He seemed satisfied with this proposal and even Kagome couldn't come up with any complains.

"But in the meanwhile…" Inuyasha began, but cut himself off as he started to untie his robes. Kagome's eyes turned into a pair of saucers as Inuyasha first peeled off his red haori and went right after his creamy undershirt. All of a sudden Kagome's heart started to race, her pupils dilate and head feel flimsy like she had just come off a rollercoaster.

He took his time ridding himself of his shirt. Revealing sculptured, broad chest, muscular abdomen, wide, strong shoulders, well-defined, powerful arms… Few tresses of his pearly white hair leaked over his shoulder, and in contrast with his skin, they made his body have bronze glow to it. His shirt dropped down to his feet.

'_My God! Meanwhile what? Is he… is he stripping for me?! Is he g-going to…?_'

Before Kagome could finish her line of though, Inuyasha's eyes were elevated from the clothes that lay on the ground, to penetrate her with his gaze instead. She had to bite her lip just to stop herself from making sounds that no man had ever heard fall from her lips before.

Whatever schemes Inuyasha was up to, he wasn't through yet. Next his hands moved just below the silvery path of hair that began from his belly button and disappeared into his pants. He assaulted the ties of his pants and, as they were loosened enough for him to pull them down, Kagome gasped in a mixture of fear and excitement. She felt the urge to hit him with something for behaving so weirdly, but the feeling was smothered by the wave after wave of burning, hot electricity that crashed in her lower abdomen. When taking a step back from him, her legs suddenly felt like jello and gave out. She fell flat on her winkey and a moan was forced out of her.

"Owah. Wha-wha…?!" She tried to utter out, but her mind felt like it, too, was made out of jello when the red fire rat furred pants was dropped down as well. Now he was only clad in his beige underpants.

Inuyasha raised an inquiring eyebrow at her flushed form. "I want you to wear something more tolerable. So you can have my undergarments in the while we look for something more suitable. But what the hell are you doing there sitting on your ass?"

Kagome blinked stupidly. "A-and you are gonna strip down to n-nothing?"

Inuyasha just laughed at her obvious statement and nonchalantly replied: "Well, that's the general idea. You can't wear my clothes unless I first take them off."

He didn't mind being in his birth suit around her and didn't really understand why it was such a big deal to her. If not for his demonic healing abilities, he'd probably still have an imprint of her trash bin on his face from one of the previous occasions she saw him naked. He mentally smiled at the thought, but the smile abruptly died on its way to his lips.

He smelt something that definitely hadn't been there the other times Kagome had seen him naked. Her blushing, racing heart and stumbling weren't because her embarrassment of the situation. He inhaled the air deeply through his nose and had an instant reaction to her spiking scent.

She was aroused. And by the sudden twitch in his pants, so was he.

AN: These babies just keep popping up. Actually the inspiration for this piece came from a Tin Man fanfic "**Dancing Lessons**" by Purplerhino. If you're a friend of the series, go and check it out! I also HIGHLY recommend "**Heart of Gold, Heart of Tin**" by TheShoelessOne even tho it's not an adult fic. :P *cough*


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha Gone Obscene**

by Kuronohime

Disclaimer: Must I every time? I mean really? *gets evil glares from a pack of layers*

Pfft, okay okay. As much as it pains me to admit, I do NOT own Inuyasha.

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 3

***

"What the hell are you thinking, woman?!" Inuyasha groaned out as he turned his back to Kagome in a vain attempt to hide his awakening erection.

"What am _**I**_thinking? What the heck are _**you**_ thinking?! S-stripping down in front of me!" She said and got up from the grass. Squeezing her legs tight together as if to squash down the coiling pressure down there.

"Hey! I didn't have any ulterior motives. It looks it's you who has them, you lecher!"

Kagome's mouth gaped open and closed down like one of a fish gasping for air. She was embarrassed, slightly pissed, confused and aroused by the current situation. "Well, sorry, but I don't buy that claim! You were intentionally teasing me with that little display of yours!"

'_You know that you're incredibly hot and flaunted that gorgeous body of yours deliberately_.' She wanted to say, but didn't want to add to his arrogance.

Inuyasha turned on his heels, not caring a rat's ass anymore if she could see the bulge in his trousers or not. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? I mean, c'mon, look at those scanty rags you're wearing! How the hell do you think they affect a man?"

'_If his groin is any indication of the answer…_' Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red - and were she able to read Inuyasha's mind, the red colour spectrum wouldn't even have had a shade dark enough to be compared to her face. She still wasn't about to give into his accusations.

"A real man can control himself from reverting to a drooling beast over some summer wear! I'm so sorry you lack such refined abilities!" She spat out, crossing her arms and turning her head away in a scorning gesture.

And just as almost to prove her point, Inuyasha lost his temper. "You are so goddamn sexy in that outfit of yours that I've been wanting to rip it off the second I saw you in it. You obviously have no fucking idea how much effort it takes not to rut you into oblivion right here and now!"

Inuyasha could barely take one proper inhale of breath after his outburst when Kagome was already on him.

It was Inuyasha's turn to stumble back and to fall on his behind. Kagome fell with him and pushed his torso down. She was completely taken over by the burning ache that gnawed on her every limb. They shared a long and passionate breathless kiss. Inuyasha sneaked his fingers through her hair and pulled her into the kiss. There was no hesitation.

Kagome traced her palms over his broad chest and shoulders. He was emitting such heat it almost scorched her. Kagome's grinding of her hips against his caused him to break their kiss and take a well needed breath. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her darkened eyes which seemed almost like possessed by something other than her.

Trace of saliva trickled down her chin. A sudden gust of wind made her hair twirl in front of her face. Then Kagome came back to her senses. It was almost like waking up from a deep dream. The girl jumped up like she'd been hit by a lightning. Her thighs were wet.

"Ohmygodohmygod!" Kagome was panicking and pacing back and forth. "What was I thinking, I can't do this! I-I…"

Kagome looked down on Inuyasha who was sprawling on the grass, his legs wide apart and if not for his pants that still remained on him the vantage point would have hidden nothing from her view. Inuyasha looked dreamy and confused.

Kagome tried to say something but just gestured something incoherent with her hands and turned to leave. She managed to take few steps, but then Inuyasha bounced up and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, you can't just do that to a man and leave! Damnit, woman!"

Kagome shook her head and said to him anguished "I'm not this kind of a woman. I don't just have unprepared intercourse in the middle of a forest!"

Inuyasha couldn't argue with her logic, mainly because he couldn't think that clearly at the moment. Yet he didn't free his hold on her hand but instead pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly and nuzzled her neck. "Would it help if I took us to this nearby cave?"

Kagome slapped him in the back of his head.

"I'm being serious!" She cried out.

Inuyasha hushed her. He kept embracing her unable to just let her go. His body was still incredibly heated up and the blood in his veins felt searing. Kagome could feel a pressure against her thigh. It scared her. Inuyasha stroked her hair and caressed her neck with kisses so small they felt like butterfly wings tickling her skin. Kagome tried to free herself, but Inuyasha's gentle hold never broke. He slowly descended on the grass and pulled Kagome with him. He whispered reassuring words to her and Kagome was slipping back into that dreamy state.

She was losing her urge to fight back. Her will gave away against his caresses like ice gave away to fire. She knew she could trust him. He would not break her. Inuyasha cupped her breast and taunted her nipple through the fabric with his thumb. Kagome hissed and bent her head back.

Inuyasha had little patience left when Kagome seemed so readily to appreciate his touches. He tore the last of her clothes off her and rolled on her. Kagome tried to cover the little modesty she had, but Inuyasha pried her hands away from her chest.

"You're so beautiful. Please, don't hide yourself, not from me."

Kagome tried to relax, but a crimson hue still tinted her cheeks when she opened her arms and allowed Inuyasha to see her - completely.

The half-demon was ready to burst. He wanted her, wanted to be in her, be part of her and to merge with her. His body and manhood ached to be inside her.

Inuyasha slightly pulled down his pants and freed his shaft from the constrains of his clothing. Kagome felt compelled and terrified by the thing between his legs. She wanted to touch it but was too afraid and mostly embarrassed.

It throbbed ominously. Like it was waiting to eat her.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha who looked pained and a small cry spilled from his lips when Kagome curiously arched her body against his. Her wetness slightly brushed against his manhood. It was anxiously waiting to enter her.

Kagome opened her legs further apart and asked Inuyasha to make love to her. He would not break her. Then she squeezed her eyes shut.

He thrusted into her. Kagome stiffened and gasped for air. She did not scream, did not cry or dig her nails into his skin. She breathed heavily through her nose. She breathed through the pain. She let out a long blow of air and nodded to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could smell blood and he tried to stay as put as he could. He kissed her cheeks and neck and tried to sooth the pain by caressing her skin. When Kagome nodded to him, he barely dared to move. He feared that if he moved, he couldn't stop. He had never felt anything as warm and wonderful as her body that accepted him and accommodated to his girth.

He pulled out and a he heard a small squishy sound. She was so wet. He glided back in. He could already feel his lower abdomen burn for release. He pulled out even though Kagome's insides were squeezing him so tight as if to not let him go. He was moving extremely slow, but had to already stop because he feared that otherwise he might go off prematurely.

The pain had begun to ease, and thanks to Inuyasha's slow movements, Kagome was able to slowly start enjoy their joining. She could feel him inside her, filling her up, stretching her petite passageway. It still burned but the burn was mingled with something pleasurable. Every time Inuyasha pushed back in, the pleasuring feel intensified.

When he halted, Kagome grabbed his behind and urged him to go on. When Inuyasha refused to move, she pushed back by her own. Her love juices flowed out and made her whole crotch area feel slippery. She moaned out and pushed her hips upwards more and more violently.

Inuyasha grunted and then placed each of his hands on the both sides of Kagome's head. He quickened their pace and rammed into her with force he was unable to control in his lust-ridden state. He dug his claws deep into the soil and closed his eyes. Sweat glistened in beads on his strained body. He made his last forceful thrust and quickly pulled out. His seed spilled out in long white strips and his essence landed on the ground and on Kagome's sweaty abdomen and thighs. When the last drop had been spluttered out, Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome. Completely spent and blissful.

They laid there. Wind danced leaves around them and the sweaty pearls began to disappear from their skin. It also made their hair dry and glue onto their skin.

After a while of basking in afterglow Kagome reached for her top which she had completely forgotten to have been shred. The young woman frowned and tossed the garment away.

"Great, not only am I dirty again, I have absolutely no clothes left." Kagome sighed. Then she looked mischievously at Inuyasha who had guilt written all over his face. "You sir, will pay for this."

And pay he did.


End file.
